


Dad Would Be Fine

by The_Great_Crossroads_TimeLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot, This show would not exist if this was what had happened, but this is not at all angsty, wrote this in a cloud of angst about s9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Crossroads_TimeLord/pseuds/The_Great_Crossroads_TimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot if Dean had decided, in 2005, that he didn't need Sam's help to find his dad. Because in the end, everything had begun because of that one decision of Dean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Would Be Fine

Dean took a swig of beer, staring ahead at nothing, a concerned frown creasing his young face. His eyes flicked to the calendar. John had left to go on a hunt a few days earlier, and hadn't contacted him at all since then. Usually he did.  
Dean picked up his phone, and, just as he had done so many times, scrolled down his contacts until the name 'Sam Winchester' was highlighted. It had been years since he had spoken to his little brother Sammy. He wondered how he was. Did he have a girlfriend? How was school going? Or college — Dean couldn't remember what Sam had left for.  
But now Dean had an excuse to see him. Their dad was on a hunting trip, and he hadn't been home in a few days. John and Sam hadn't always seen eye-to-eye, but surely Sam would help find him if Dean asked. They were family, after all.  
Dean's mind raged a war against itself. See Sam and find Dad, or just have faith that his father could take care of himself?  
Dean's brow crumpled, and his lips puckered as he thought long and hard. He glanced at his phone, at his brother's name, but then, with a sigh and a shrug, flipped it closed and chucked it back on the table.  
Nah. His dad would be fine.


End file.
